The Soul Theif
by Shrimpy-lil-Shaman
Summary: Yoh is suffering from a soul injury from being inside of Hao, that soon becomes a nightmare of a monster killing him. A soulkeeper comes to Yoh's old home to collect Hao's soul only to find Hao's alive what's the connection between the two stories?
1. Chapter 01

Chuck: Yo! It's been awhile! I've been reading over the Soul Thief (sorry there hasn't been any updates on it in like three years) and I've noticed a of spelling mistakes and name mispronunciations. Furthermore, I'm temporarily removing them, re-editing them and re-posting them. Once again, I apologize the people reading this fic, but on a good note I am going to finish it up. Well, laterz!

**Chapter 01**

"Why don't you trust me?"  
"Humans are so foolish..."  
"I am correct."

As Yoh's soul floated inside of Hao, he felt his memories and mind slipping away from him. The child tried to remember his home, but he only saw shadows. He tried to think of his father, but only saw a dark figure laying on a floor motionless. He began feeling tired as the happy images of laughter and joy with his friends burned away from his mind like paintings in an ignited house. In a matter of seconds his mind was almost completely blank. He said nothing, heard nothing. All he could do was watch blankly as Hao reached out to him, pulling him farther into darkness. He than began falling into a sort of death, having only a faded image of Amidamaru to remember who he was. "Amidamaru... help me..." he cried softly in his mind. He than closed his eyes and felt the rest of his life slip away. Asakura Yoh was gone.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta kept shaking his friend as Amidamaru poked his nose, seeing him crying softly in his sleep. Manta finally slapped him hard in the cheek.

Yoh's eyes fluttered open. "Manta?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ryu's new van hummed softly as it glided down the road, carrying the group to Yoh's old home. Yoh looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"How's sleeping beauty?" Chocolove asked, ready to say a boring joke.

Yoh smiled softly. "I'm fine. I've just been losing a lot of sleep lately."

Ren eyed him suspiciously, than sat back down in his seat, quickly doing up his seat belt. Ryu sighed happily. "I'm glad I was able to afford this ten passenger van. It really comes in handy for occasions like this, plus there's enough room to bring my motorcycle as well." he said cheerfully.

Manta nodded, than got closer to Yoh. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" he whispered curiously.

Yoh looked at him for a moment, than nodded. Ever since Hao had been defeated a year ago, he had been having this nightmare of a memory. It hadn't been this bad before, but as the anniversary of his twin brother's death came closer, the dream became more reoccurring, haunting him even in his daydreams. "It's like his spirit is following me," he sighed quietly.

Manta stared at his friend with a look of concern, than smiled softly. "It's okay, Yoh-kun. It's just a soul injury. I had one too after what Faust did to me, but I got over it, and I know you can too."

Yoh looked at him with a weak smile, than looked out his window, as Manta blushed.

"So, why are we going back to Yoh's home?" Horo Horo asked as he and Koro snacked on some rice balls.

"Because, Yoh's folks are making a monument for Hao, so his soul can rest in peace." Ren replied as he stole one of Horo Horo's rice balls.  
"That monster doesn't deserve a monument!" Lyserg growled softly. They all looked at him, remembering that Hao had killed his parents.

"I don't really think he was evil," Yoh sighed, not really directing the statement at anyone. Lyserg growled, undid his seat belt than lunged at Yoh, turning him so he could face

him. "You should know that he was evil after what he did to you!" he cried.

Yoh felt discomfort building up inside him as the emerald eyes stared into his.

Ryu looked back at them. "Lyserg, you come sit up here with me." he said.

Lyserg took one last glance at Yoh, than carefully climbed into the front passenger seat. Ren frowned and poked Lyserg in the head. "You know he's still a little sensitive about

that!" he hissed quietly.

Lyserg frowned than simply looked away from the Tao.

"Come on! Cheer up, guys! We're almost there, and besides, you're upsetting the R&L," Ryu laughed.

"R&L?" the group asked in union.

Ryu nodded as he looked to Lyserg, than began laughing heartily. "It's named after my favorite couple!" Everyone sighed, than concentrated on the road quietly, unaware of the adventure they were heading into.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02  
**

When they arrived at Yoh's house they were greeted by Asakura Yohmei. "Welcome kids! It's good to see you again."

They all nodded, than looked past him, seeing a tomb in progress.

Yoh gave a long sigh, then looked to the elderly man. "Where's Grandma?"

"She decided to take a little trip to the Bahamas." Yoh raised an eyebrow, then looked up at the tomb."So, that's his?" he asked quietly.

His grandfather nodded, than turned to it."It's being filled with furyoku to keep his soul from being reincarnated."

They all watched as three 17 year old shaman filled the onyx monument with magic. One of the boys sighed than began walking away. As he walked pass Yoh he smiled. "His soul will be mine."

Yoh's eyes went wide and he quickly turned to the boy. "What did you say?"  
"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You just said..." Yoh was suddenly grabbed by his grandfather.  
"Don't mind him, Goku. This is the grandson I told you about. As you can see he's very

imaginative."

Goku stared at Yoh for a moment, than smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yoh!" He than turned around and walked back to the house.

Yohmei waved as the boy left, then he pulled Yoh's bangs. "That kid is a very talented shaman and he lost his parents a while ago, so I don't want you giving him any trouble! You got it!"

Yoh nodded, than looked back at the monument.

"May I put some of my furyoku into it?" Lyserg asked.

Yohmei nodded silently, than Lyserg ran over to it. The elder shaman looked to Yoh. "We were hoping you would contribute some furyoku into it too."

Yoh was silent for a moment, than turned away from him. "No."

The gang looked at him surprised, then Yohmei frowned. "But we need your power to fully seel him. Once he's sealed he can never be reincarnated again!"

Yoh frowned. "You're asking me to condemn my own brother. He wont even be able to cross over and find peace. Did you really think it'd be that easy?" With this he turned away from the group. He began walking away, when Mikihisa ran up and caught his shoulder.

"Yoh, you're not gonna help?"  
"No. I refuse to keep a spirit from crossing over." With that, he walked back to the house. Manta followed, but was then grabbed by Yoh's dad.  
"Just leave him."  
"But, Mikihisa-san..." Mikihisa shook his head, then Manta sighed. "Yoh-kun..."  
The door soon swung open and Yoh stepped into his room, only to find Goku. He had

formed a pentagram on the floor and was now chanting. "Goku, what are you..."

Goku walked over and tapped his chest. He became numb, then felt dizzy and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Goku walked over with a knife and faintly cut Yoh's wrist, than began filling a crystal vile with blood. "Now I can track his soul better." He finished filling the vile, than using magic, cauterized the wound. He than lifted the shaman and laid him down in his bed. "Just sleep now."

* * *

Yoh found himself floating in darkness again. The dream was pretty much the same as always, except he now felt someone holding him from behind, with their arm around his neck..

"You don't belong in this world. Let yourself go and it wont hurt," a voice said.

Yoh tried to pull away, but the person held him tighter and began choking him.

"Let yourself go..." he repeated, his voice going hypnotic.

Yoh felt himself beginning to forget everything. He couldn't remember his friends, family. Even breath seemed foreign to him. He slowly closed his eyes, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Don't go!" it cried. The figure behind suddenly disappeared as Yoh opened his eyes again, regaining control."Who's... there?" he asked softly.

The tv screens suddenly all shattered and Yoh held his arms up, trying not to be hit be the glass. After a few moments he slowly looked up, then stared in confusion as familiar person approached him. "Hao?"

"Yo!"


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

Yoh opened his eyes, than sat up. He saw his room was pitch black with only the moonlight shining in through the window to light it up. He wondered how long he had slept, than he tried to remember when he came in.  
"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
"Yoh-dono, you're awake!" Yoh looked over and saw Amidamaru smiling at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We came in and found you here, so everyone thought you were just sleeping, but than after a few hours you wouldn't wake up, so we started getting worried." Yoh smiled, than stood up. He walked out of the room, down the dark hallway until he reached the dinning room. He opened the door to find everyone eating dinner.  
"Yoh-kun!" Manta stood up and smiled. Yoh waved faintly as he smiled, then sat down. He rubbed his head faintly, then grabbed a plate of food and began eating. Amidamaru floated into the room in ghost ball mode, and floated over to Yoh. He felt Yoh's shaman power was very weak.  
"Yoh-dono? What's wrong? You look sick," he said. Yoh grinned at him.  
"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." Every looked up, suddenly hearing the doors opening. Yoh's father then walked in.  
"Kids, I would like you to meet someone," he said. They watched as a women with long black hair walked into the room, then stopped next to Yoh's father smiling.  
"Kids, this is Keiko." The gang stared in amazement at her beauty, then Keiko looked over at Yoh.  
"Hello, Yoh," she said cheerfully. Yoh waved.  
"Hi, Mom." The group looked at Yoh surprised, than began looking back in forth in shock.  
"That's your mom?" Lysarug asked. Yoh nodded with a smile, then Horo Horo grinned as he sipped some tea.  
"I see where you get your looks," he said smiling.  
"SUPER PRETTY!!!" Ryu cried. Lysarug eyes Ryu in jealously.  
"So much for soul mates," he growled  
"Yeah! A total knockout!" Chocolove added. Manta looked at her in amazement while Lysarug chased Ryu around the room with a book.  
"She's so pretty," he said quietly. Keiko walked over and sat down between Anna and Yoh.  
"It's been awhile Anna," she laughed. Anna nodded happily, than began eating rice balls.

Meanwhile, Lysarug had chased Ryu outside. Ryu was now cornered with Lysarug slowly approaching.  
"Do you like her better than me?" Lysarug growled. Ryu shook his head, then walked over to him.  
"You know no one would ever replace you," he said softly, as he pulled the kid into a hug. They stood there for awhile, until they heard weird chanting. They both looked around the corner and saw Goku. He was standing in a glowing pentagram, holding a red vile and chanting. The vile than shattered, and he smiled.  
"I've almost found you," he laughed quietly. He quickly looked up hearing a twig break..  
"Who's there!?!" he cried angrily. He made a gesture as if he was grabbing something, then Lysarug was suddenly dragged out from behind the corner. Ryu tried to grab him but missed. The boy was then lifted into the air upside down in front of Goku.  
"Uh, hello," Lysarug laughed nervously. Goku sneered, than suddenly waved his hand in front of Lysarug's face. Lysarug's eyes glowed a soft blue for a minute, than became blank.. His body than began glowing and he became a doll. Ryu stared in horror as Goku walked over and picked up the doll.  
"I guess it's time I took some action. People are catching onto me anyway. Especially that little Yoh brat." He drop kicked the Lysarug doll, than walked back into the house, not noticing Ryu sitting behind the corner. After a few moments, Ryu crawled over and picked the doll.  
"My little Lysarug. What has he done to you?"

Inside, the gang talked about a lot of things. Chocolove had preformed a few jokes, only gaining the laughs of Yoh and Keiko. Yoh's dad then stood up and sat down next to Yoh.  
"Yoh, why wont you help?" he asked. Yoh looked up at him, than his expression saddened.  
"I don't think it's right to keep Hao from crossing over. Everyone thinks he was very evil, but when I was in him, I felt something, like a sadness." Yoh then looked up at his mom.  
"You don't really think he was truly evil, do you?" She smiled softly, then shook her head.  
"Even if he was pure evil, I still love him. He was my child." Yoh smiled then began eating again, when suddenly the doors slammed open and Ryu came running in.  
"Boss! Goku's evil! He turned Lysarug into a doll!" he cried. Everyone looked at him in confusion as he pulled out the small doll. Morphy flew over and stared at the doll, then hugged the doll, knowing it was Lysarug. The others stared in horror, when suddenly the light flickered off and on. When they came on again, Goku stood on the table, eating a rice ball. They all jumped back as he grinned.  
"What lovely food," he laughed. He than looked down at them smiling. Grandpa frowned, then turned around quickly as the two other visiting shaman suddenly became orbs of dark energy and shot into Goku.  
"What happened to them?" Grandpa asked.  
"Oh, them? They were parts of me?" he said casually. He than jumped down of the table and landed in front of Yoh's dad.  
"I'm just going to explain things to you now, so I wont have to later. My real name is Jigoku. I'm the soul keeper of Hell. I take sad and evil souls. I've lived for millions of years and I have now come for Hao Asakura's soul and if you get in my way, I'll kill you, okay?" The shaman all pulled out there weapons.  
"Oh my god! Must everything I do involve a bloody battle to the death?" He asked, rolling his eyes. A huge battle ax appeared in his hands and his clothes changed to a black battle costume. Everyone shot out of the room quickly, then came back in their battle costumes. Jigoku smiled.  
"Well, I gotta go! Hao's soul wont wait forever!" he laughed as he crashed through a window.  
A few minutes later, Jigoku was standing on top of the waterfall. He was in a deep trance, when his arm was suddenly cut off. He shrugged and turned around as his arm reattached. Ren jumped back seeing his attack had failed.  
"Do you really wanna fight me?" he asked. They all nodded, than Ryu stepped out in front of them.  
"I will fight as long as my Lysarug is like this!"  
"I can turn him back, but it's gonna cost you."  
"Cost what?" Ren growled.  
"Yoh Asakura's life." He suddenly shot at Yoh, almost cutting his arm off. He than turned around and brought the ax down on Yoh. Using his shield, Yoh blocked the attack, then stood up.  
"This a special ax called Satan's Calling. It drains energy from it's opponents, so I suggest you give up." Jigoku laughed. Yoh frowned.  
"Why do you wanna kill me?" Jigoku grinned at him.  
"Because, I'm trying to attract Hao's spirit and I think he'll come if you're in danger." He then quickly swung the ax, slicing Yoh's back. Yoh landed on his feet, than bounced up and slashed Jigoku's chest .He landed quickly, then turned around only to see the flat side of Jigoku's ax slam into his chest like a hammer. Yoh skidded across the stone almost going over the waterfall, than slowly stood up, only to find his opponent's chest healed.  
"I've fought spiders who are stronger than you," Jigoku laughed. The demon began swinging his ax rapidly, repeatedly slicing Yoh..  
"Just give up! I promise I wont take your's or Amidamaru's souls. I only take dark ones." Yoh stood up weakly and looked up at Jigoku.  
"I will not let you take Hao's soul," he cried weakly. Jigoku sneered as he lifted his ax.  
"Very well," he said as he brought the ax down. Amidamaru braced himself for pain, but only felt a soft impact. He looked up and smiled.  
"Ha! You must be getting weaker, cause I didn't even feel it that time!" he laughed. Jigoku sneered and pointed behind Amidamaru.  
"Ami....damaru...." Amidamaru whipped around quickly hearing Yoh, and saw why he hadn't felt the pain that time. He had been pulled out of Yoh, leaving only the shield, which the ax had impaled deeply.  
"That wasn't fair!" Chocolove cried. Jigoku turned to him and smiled.

"I'm a demon from Hell, why would you expect me to be fair?" Amidamaru kept staring at Yoh, hoping the ax hadn't hit him..  
"I might've forgot to mention that I stole some of his power earlier today" Yoh's shield suddenly shattered, revealing that the child had been deeply impaled in the rib cage.  
"Yoh-dono!" he quickly floated over to Yoh. "Are you okay?"  
Jigoku laughed than lifted the ax once more.  
"I'm afraid not Amidamaru. Good-bye, Yoh!" He brought the ax down and slammed it into Yoh, throwing him off of the waterfall.  
"YOH-DONO!!!" Amidamaru shot at the edge, but he hit a force field. All he could do was watch Yoh-disappear from sight.  
"Well, I guess Hao really doesn't care about his brother." The Lysarug doll, than glowed and became human again."Lysarug!" Ryu ran over and check his pulse, then feeling it had returned, looked up at Jigoku.  
"You can have him back," the demon laughed. He than disappeared.

Meanwhile, Yoh saw the river below rushing up to catch him. He hit the water hard. He saw a figure jump into the water and begin swimming toward him, then went unconscious. The figure swam down and grabbed him, then brought him back up to the surface and laid him down on the ground. The water was pumped out of his lungs, then he was checked for a pulse and when his wounds were discovered, he was carried into a cave behind the waterfall. The next day, the force field disappeared and Amidamaru shot down and began looking for him. He found his Spring Rain sword washed up on the land.  
"Yoh-dono..." He held the sword close as tears began to weld up in his eyes, then was about to leave, when he found a trail of blood on the ground that led to the waterfall. When he went in, he saw the trail of blood, then a backpack full of bandages. He examined them for a moment, then looked up hearing something.  
"Yoh-dono?" He slowly floated up the cave, until he spotted a figure laying on a rock. It was Yoh.  
"Yoh-dono!" He floated closer to the bandaged boy, only to find that Yoh wasn't laid on a rock., It was a lap. He looked up then stared in shock at the figure who had helped Yoh.  
"Hao?"  
"Hi, Amidamaru."


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 4

"Hao?!?" Hao looked up at Amidamaru, then smiled.  
"Hi, Amidamaru." Hao smiled, then looked back down at Yoh.  
"Hao! You're alive!?! How!?!" Amidamaru cried frantically. Hao smiled softly.  
"It's kind of a wired story. It all started last year after I was defeated. I'm told it had looked like I had been thrown away from the area.. I woke up in a hospital bed diagnosed with amnesia, as an elderly women held my hand. I tried to piece together who I was with the bits of information given to me, but I soon gave up. I tried to get the town fortune teller to help, but she said I had to at least know one thing about my past, so I stared a new life in the quiet town that I had woken up in. I helped people build houses and sheds, earning a reasonable pay. It went on like this for several months, until a strange women entered the town. She had come to buy special herbs, but when she saw me, she began crying and yelling threats as me. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. I soon started getting mad, not even noticing the fire surrounding me. She then began screaming, 'You'll kill us like you killed my son!'. I finally noticed the fire and it disappeared. I walked over to her and asked what she meant, but she just ran away, so I went to the town fortune teller and asked what she meant. She soon gave me this weird liquid to drink, and when I did my memories came back. I remembered being Hao Asakura.. I felt bad about it so the people of the village told me to come here and ask for forgiveness, and to be part of the family again, but when I arrived, I heard people talking about how they would seel my soul, so I lost my nerve and began living at this waterfall. I've been here for the past 4 months."

Amidamaru looked at Hao thoughtfully. "That's when Yoh-dono's nightmares started getting worse." he said. Hao looked down at Yoh and cringed seeing scars on his hands and wrists from when he tried to burn him. Amidamaru quickly looked up.  
"Wait a second, why should I believe you!?!" he cried. Hao looked up and frowned.  
"I never said you had to." Hao then looked back down at Yoh.  
"What happened to him?" he asked.  
"We were attacked by some Jigoku guy who claimed to be a soul keeper. He said he had come for your soul and when he couldn't find it, he wanted to use Yoh as bait. So he hurt him, but when you wouldn't show he gave up and tried to finish him off." Amidamaru floated over to Yoh and looked at his bandages.  
"Why did you help him?" he asked.  
"Because he's my little brother." Hao looked up at Amidamaru.  
"What nightmares were you talking about?" he asked. Amidamaru frowned at Hao.  
"He's been having nightmares from when he was inside of you." he growled. Hao's expression became sad.

"It's okay Hao," a small voice said. Both Amidamaru and Hao looked down and saw Yoh smiling at them..  
"I knew there was good in you," he sighed."Yoh-dono, you're okay!" Amidamaru cheered. Yoh smiled, then looked up at Hao.  
"Thanks for saving me. I don't even wanna think about what would've happened if you hadn't been here," he laughed. Hao turned red, then looked away.  
"It's no big deal," he said in embarrassment. With help from Amidamaru, Yoh weakly got to his feet, then turned to Hao.  
"Well, lets go," he said. Hao looked over at him in confusion.  
"You said you came here to be part of the family again, so come on." Hao frowned.  
"Maybe I changed my mind," he growled.  
"Come on, Hao. You know you wanna," Amidamaru ordered. Yoh looked at him sadly, then began walking out. Hao sat down and watched them leave, until Yoh suddenly cried out in pain and began to collapse. He quickly jumped up, ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. Yoh looked up at him tiredly, then smiled.  
"I guess I'm still tired out," he laughed. Hao looked down at him, then sighed.  
"Let me help you." He wrapped his arm around his rib cage, and began helping walk out of the cave.  
"Thank you," Yoh laughed. Amidamaru looked over at them and saw Yoh was bleeding again.  
"Yoh-dono."  
"It's okay Amidamaru. I'll be fine."


End file.
